Edge of The Forsaken
by Sherrypie909
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are living in Vermont with their two children 8 years after he left office. They're facing issues in their marriage which they thought wouldn't happen with them being in love and all. But all marriages come with baggage. Just how much are they willing to fight when problems keep threatening to tear them apart. Follow Olitz in Vermont struggling with finding hope.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** First off, I want to thank you personally for taking the time to consider reading my story. I will try to update it once a week. However, in order to do that I need your support. This means letting me know I'm not writing for a blind audience. I also apologize for any spelling errors. Anyways, Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

"Fitz hurry up and feed her it's 2 am and Alex is sleeping!" Olivia screeched rushing down the hall from the master bedroom in their Vermont home.

It has been 8 years since his presidency finished and they got married about a year after. He managed to take B6-13 from her and after having their first kid Alex, she was drawn to stay home. Alex Grant is now 5 years old and his little sister is Madison Grant is 1 years old. Alex grant is the picture perfect child. He has sandy brown hair and curls like his father. His eyes are blue with a hint of brown around the pupil. He even has Fitz's jawline for his young age. It's a wonder why they didn't name him Fitz Jr. Madison is a little too young to tell who she looks like but it's leaning towards Olivia. She does have a lot of hair for her young age and her skin is of an olive skin tone.

Although Fitz is out of the presidential scene, he still keeps up with appearances with charity galas and meetings with other local political figures whether it's for a game of golf or a scotch tasting. It's been 7 years since they left DC. Olivia tends to go back sometimes to visit her former colleagues at QPA, Quinn Perkins and Associates. Fitz goes back occasionally for whatever reasons he has to. Their home in Vermont was everything they dreamed it would be, years ago.

Fitz ignored Oliva and continued to warm up Maddy's milk in the microwave while she let off endless screams in his arms. Once Olivia reached the kitchen, she tightened the silk robe around her and reached to console her daughter.

"I got her! Just go back to bed." He said not even sparing a glance at her while he moved his daughter away from Olivia's prying hands.

"Apparently you don't since she's still crying Fitzgerald. Give her to me so I can calm her down."

"What makes you think what you can do is different than what I can do to calm her down Oliva. I know how to handle my own damn daughter" He used her full name.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because she doesn't want to be in the arms of a stranger." She said sarcastically.

"What?" He finally moved to turn around to face her. "I'm there for my daughter so don't you dare tell me otherwise!" He said sneering at her.

"That's a bold-faced lie if I ever heard one. You're not even there for your son. You know he was able to finally sleep a whole night by himself the other day after the accident." Olivia said getting closer to his face.

"Perhaps I would know if you informed me about what goes on in my own house!"

"First of all, it's our house Fitzgerald and second I shouldn't have to let you know what goes on in your house if you would just be here to see it!" Olivia released one tear from her eye and quickly wiped it. The microwave beeped and Fitz stood frozen looking into her soft brown eyes with an apologetic look plastered on his face.

Olivia maneuvered around him to grab the bottle from the microwave behind him. She tested on her arm to see if it was a good temperature before she placed it in his free hand, "When you're done feeding your daughter, change her diaper." With that Olivia left back to the master bedroom.

Once Olivia went back to the master bedroom she discarded her robe on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed gripping the fabric of her pajama pants tightly. She successfully held back the tears that threatened to fall with her breathing exercises.

She sat like this for about 10 minutes before she turned off the lamp on her side of the bed and layed down.

Fitz put Madison to bed in her room down the slowly walked back to the master bedroom thinking about all the things Olivia could yell at him about before they went to sleep. He thought of every loophole and counterargument he could say. What he didn't expect was to see her fast asleep. Sighing he climbed on his side of the bed not bothering to say a word to her, scared that it would worsen the situation.

Olivia woke up to the sound of Alex knocking hard on her door yelling "Mommy!" She looked over to Fitz's side of the bed being empty and sighed saying _of course._

"Coming pumpkin!" That's the nickname she gave him ever since they found out they were having a boy. Those were happier times.

She rushed out of bed to open the double doors to the room but before she could Fitz came out the bathroom and open the doors himself.

"Hey buddy," he said throwing Alex over his shoulder and tickling him.

"Stop Dad!" He said giggling so hard he thought he would die.

"The tickle monster doesn't want to stop ticking the goblin until he gives his mommy a kiss," Fitz said in an animated voice. It was times like these where Olivia felt whole again. "Give mommy a kiss Alex," Fitz continued.

"I can't if you're holding me daddy!" Fitz placed Alex on the floor and watched as he ran to Olivia to give her a kiss.

She picked him up and outstretched her neck to receive a kiss to the cheek which Alex gladly gave. "Thank you pumpkin," she said giving him a kiss back. "Go meet Lucia in the kitchen so she can make you something you want before school okay?"

"Okay mommy! Bye daddy!" He ran out the room saying.

Olivia smiled in the direction of the door and frowned towards Fitz when she heard him say "Does daddy get a kiss from mommy?"

"I don't know, is daddy going to change or is mommy going to have to play pretend happy again?" Olivia placed her pointer finger on her chin pretending to wonder.

"Livy I'm sorry and I love you, okay? I'm trying here." Fitz said in a serious tone.

"That just isn't enough for me this time Fitz, we always argue and then have make-up sex and I-I'm just not here for it right now." She said starting to make her way to the bathroom across the massive room but not before he grabbed her arm.

"So no sex?" He said expressing a puppy dog face.

"You're annoying, you know that. Sometimes I wonder how I got here." She said with a faint smirk.

"Because you love me and I love you." He started pulling her closer to him until he was flush against her. "And you know how much you turn me on and how wet I can get you with only my voice." With each word, he moved closer and closer to her lips.

"Fitz.," she warned without making any effort to actually stop him. He started kissing her neck and gripping her ass firmly in his hands.

"Say you want me Liv." He whispered into her neck. He moved his hips forward towards her so she could feel just how much he wanted her. "Say it Liv and I'll give you all of me right now."

Olivia remained speechless as she felt a pool of liquid touch her underwear.

"Say. You. Want. Me." With each word he pumped his growing bulge onto her core.

"I want-" She started to say before a light moan sufficed.

"What do you want Liv?" He said before leaving kisses on her exposed chest.

"You." She said barely above a whisper.

That was all he needed to take her mouth right in the middle of their room. He pushed her up against one of the doors leading to their room so he could close the other one shut. He quickly peeled off her tank top before sucking on her breast hard. Olivia moaned before she tried to contain the left trails of kisses down between her breasts and down her stomach as he went on his knees. He slowly peeled off her pants before kissing her inner thighs leaving bite marks.

"Liv you smell so good for me baby, you know that?"

Olivia held the back of his head guiding him where she wanted him to go. Fitz played with the waistband of her lace panties before ripping them off. He rubbed circles around her clit getting the juices around before he placed her leg on his shoulder. He slowly licked her up and down before sticking his tongue in as far as it could go inside her. Olivia let out a screech she couldn't contain before covering her mouth with her hands. Fitz continued his battle with his tongue inside her before adding a finger. He pumped it in really fast while continuing to tongue fuck her. Olivia used one of her hands to cover her mouth and the other to squeeze his hair. At this point, she was practically screaming into her hand. The sensation was building up and she knew she was close.

"Fitz..I'm about to-" Olivia was cut short when his cell phone started to ring from the bathroom. Suddenly Fitz stopped all he was doing and ran to the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello? Yes. Ok. I'm on my way. Be there in 30." He made a quick call to Tom to tell him to have the car ready. Luckily he was already in his suit and just needed to wash his face.

He walked out the bathroom to be met with Olivia's cold stare at him. A murderous look one might add.

"Are you fucking kidding me Fitz!" Olivia screamed at him walking over to hit his arm.

"Liv I'm so sorry but you know how important my work is. You of all people should understand how demanding it is. We can finish this later." He tried to give her a kiss but she swatted him away.

"Fuck you Fitz. You could've at least finished me off first. Don't even bother with fucking me later because I have a session with Philip." She started to turn away and find some clothes in the drawers to put on.

"Who the fuck is Philip?" He said walking over to stand behind her as she rifled through the drawers.

"My yoga instructor. You know since you fired the other one."

"He was an asshole!"

"He was doing his job! You were the one overreacting."

"Oh, I was overreacting about a guy who just wanted to get into bed with you."

"He was married for Christ's sake!" She said throwing on a bra and sweater with leggings.

"Like that's ever stopped you before!" He said immediately regretting it afterward. "Liv you know what I mea-"

"Just go to fucking work Fitz, maybe I'll see you later if you bother coming back today."

With that, she left the room to join Alex in the kitchen. Soon after she left, Ftiz left out to the waiting car

 *****TBC***** I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter! Leave a review and like if you like it. If you loved it, well follow this story so you can get the updates! I will update chapter 2 possibly before Sunday because there's so much to be told and I'm really excited about this story! Again I apologize for any grammatical errors.

 _Will they finally make up or will things just get worse? They do say, it gets worse before it gets better. Where is Fitz going? Let's meet this Philip._

 _Goodnight lovelies!_


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N*** I was mind blown with a number of people that read the story. My goal is to add angst to every chapter. I don't want to try and break them out of character too much but know that occasionally it will happen. But don't fret, they are endgame as always.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Olivia drove Alex to his first day of kindergarten at a private school. At first, she was against wanting him to grow up sheltered to reality. Public schools have a totally different crowd of people and she wanted Alex to experience the real deal. But Fitz managed to convince her that private school is a better option. He will be safer there and will have the best quality of learning. Plus the people that he works with have children that go to the exact same one. Appearances is a big deal in this neighborhood.

"Bye Alex have a great first day okay. If you need anything at all just ask the teacher to call me. I love you and don't be afraid," She said kneeling down with him outside his classroom.

"I'm not afraid mommy. I'm excited." He said smiling and fixing his loose curl on his head.

"You're my favorite little man you know that?" She said hugging tightly trying not to cry.

"Mommy you hurting me," Alex said giggling.

"I love you and have fun today, I'll see you later!" She kissed her hand and touched it with his forehead. They then rubbed noses before he walked away from her.

Being away from him was going to be a struggle because she already misses him but it also gives her more time to spend with Madison. She walked down the halls not before she was stopped by the moms of Fort Bryer Elementary.

"Olivia?" One of the mom's called out. Olivia was contemplating to keep walking and pretend she didn't hear anything but decided against it.

"Oh hey Carol! How are you doing?" She said turning to give the woman the biggest fake smile she ever gave.

"I'm doing perfectly. You? Matter of fact how's that husband of yours? Is he liking the town okay? Not much goes on here but we like to keep it that way. Private lives stay private right!?" Carol said with her annoying laugh and her little minions laughed with her. She didn't give Olivia a chance to respond before continuing, "I just want to say that we'll be seeing you and Mr. Grant at the party this evening at my place right? You know how much the boys like to get together."

Truth be told, Olivia wasn't aware there was a party tonight at all. "Yes, I believe so. I really must be going I have an appointment to get to. Excuse me ladies." She walked right past them and outside to her car ignoring their looks. Once she sat in her Tesla she called Fitz on the phone to see if he was going to tell her about this party. He picked up on the 4th ring.

"Fitz?" Olivia said trying not to stress out.

"Olivia I need to call you back later. Right now is not a good time." He hung up before she could say anything further.

She tried calling him back but it went straight to voicemail. Living in Vermont was so boring for her since she didn't have any friends here. Everything was back in DC. The good life was back in DC and she really did miss the adventure there. The time now read 9:30 am and she knew it was time to start heading back home to feed Madison.

30 minutes later she got home to find that Lucia fed Madison already. The traffic on the way home was insane and she should've planned accordingly.

"Oh gosh, I missed it." Olivia said sitting at the island putting her head in her arms, "I'm a terrible mother. I can't do anything right." She started sobbing.

Lucia finished wiping Maddy's face before she went over to Olivia, "You're a great mother don't beat yourself up about it. You're just feeling a bit hormonal because you sent Alex to school today and it's your first time really being apart. Don't worry about anything she still loves you, they still love you." She said rubbing her back gently.

"Thank you Lucia. For everything, you've been a real big help around the house. I couldn't do it without you." Olivia got up and went over to Maddy and started rubbing her head before she gave her a kiss.

"Mommy's sorry Maddy, I'm still trying to adjust to this kind of life. The kind where I'm a stay at home mom," With that being said, Lucia left the kitchen to go tidy up the house leaving them alone, "It's not easy when all I've ever had to do in my life is work and now I don't do anything. I miss the thrill of it all. Now I'm talking to a baby who doesn't understand me so I'm going to stop."

She lifted Maddy into her arms and placed her in a swing chair while she went to turn on the fireplace and the TV mounted above it. She grabbed Maddy again placing her on her lap while flipping channels. On one of the channels, they were showing a documentary about Fitz that she quickly scrolled past. Once she found a kids channel she let it play occasionally interacting with Maddy to get her excited. Before she knew it, two hours had gone by and it was almost time for her yoga session.

"Lucia could you come grab Maddy for me I have to change!" Olivia yelled through the house.

Lucia came and grabbed Maddy bringing her back to her room to play with toys. Olivia went to the master bathroom to take a quick shower before changing into yoga pants and a sports bra that matched. She tied her curly hair into a big bun on top of her head and a put on her sporty shoes. Just as she finished her routine the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and pulled one of them open to be greeted by a Jamie Dornan look alike. Her heart stopped as she took in his muscular built body with a clean shave. He wore a beach themed Tank top and dark grey joggers. To say she was impressed would be an understatement.

"Philip?" She questioned to make sure this was actually him.

"No, I'm actually Christian. Christian Grey." He said in the smoothest British voice she's ever heard. He saw her face morph into confusion so he spoke again, "Philip is in the same building as me and I was told to take over your sessions because he, unfortunately, got into an accident and couldn't do it. Were you not informed Mrs. Grant?"

"No, I can't say that I was. This wouldn't be the first time I was left out of the loop. But welcome anyways Christian. I'm sure Tom and Oscar checked in with you so if you weren't who you said you were, you wouldn't be here. Also, call me Olivia."

"Okay, Olivia." He said with a side smirk. The way he said her name made her shiver.

"Well follow me, Mr. Grey, the room is-" he cut her off.

"Call me Christian." She smirked.

"Christian. The yoga area is upstairs."

He followed her all the way upstairs and into the area by large windows. Laid out were two yoga mats and some exercise equipment.

"Well, let's begin." He said walking towards her smirking with his hands clasped together.

* * *

Fitz sat at his office called Grant Inc rifling through papers of his missing children campaign. and This was really just a cover up for what's really going on inside. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said not looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Well hello former President Grant." Said one of Fitz's colleagues in the building.

"What can I do for you Harper?" He said now looking at the short man in a blue suit.

"I was informed that there were some people lurking around the building today. Now I can assure you that they've been handled with but-" The word handled reminded him of Olivia and how he needed to call her back.

"Shit, Harper could you excuse me for one moment? I have to make an important phone call."

"Sure sir, take your time. Call me when you're done."

Fitz picked up his cell phone and called Olivia but she didn't answer so he called again. She answered this time on the 2nd ring.

"Liv?" Fitz didn't hear her respond so he called her name again "Liv? You there?" Over the line, Fitz heard some breathing so he listened closely.

 _He heard a man's voice say, "This is really good. I'm going to push a little harder and tell me if you feel any pain." He heard Olivia groan with a sigh at the end. "Does that feel good to you? Now get on your hands and knees and I'm going to go through the back."_

All Fitz could do was listen before he started fuming. "Olivia!"

 _Olivia released a moan. "I'm going to rub you right here and I need you to arch your back so you can feel it even deeper. Really feel it Olivia. Release all that tension. Let go for me." Olivia's breathing increased as she said, "Should I roll my hips back into you more? I'm starting to feel a little release coming." The man said, "Yes really let go so you can feel good. Relax for me." Olivia's breathing became sporadic as she let a little moan through. "Ok I feel it. Just push a little deeper and a little harder-"_

Fitz clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would break into millions of pieces. He threw his phone across the room before running a hand through his hair not believing what he was hearing. She couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing. He had 5 more hours left of "work" before he got to go home. He pressed the button on his desk to call in a crew member. When they arrived he sent them into his room.

"What can I do for you?" The man said.

"Yes I'm going to need you to handle something for me that's becoming an issue."

"Handle it like we did the other guy?"

"Yes, but make this one last longer."

"You got it boss." With that, he left the room.

Fitz sat at this desk becoming more and angrier as the clock wouldn't skip to 5 hours from now.

* * *

Olivia went into the child's play pose with Christian behind her. They were working on gaining flexibility in her back. Truth be told, it hurt like a bitch.

"Ok make sure you really reach out to me. Your hands shouldn't move as well as your knees but your glutes should reach my chest. Fully extend your body." Christian said trying to guide her back to where it needed to be.

"Like this?" Olivia said breathing heavily. It was getting harder to breathe in this position.

"Not quite but we'll work on this pose more later on." Olivia liked how positive he was.

"Do you want to try another position or call it a day?"

"Maybe we should just call it a day. I'm getting tired."

"Okay, as you wish. Next time we'll work on getting your chest to reach the floor without having to make any more adjustments as well as balance."

"Okay that sounds like a plan," She said beaming a smile his way wiping the sweat off her body. "Do you want some water before you go or a smoothie? It's no trouble at all." She said now grabbing her phone from under her.

"Yeah, sure that sounds good, thanks! I just need to find the restroom first" He said using a towel to wipe his arms and face.

"Okay just give me one second. My husband apparently called me. Olivia tried to call him back but it went straight to voicemail yet again. Sighing she looked at Christian, "let's go make that smoothie."

* * *

After she made the smoothie, Christian left and she went to take another shower before changing into black leggings with boots with a striped shirt and long cardigan with a scarf. She went to go play with Madison some before her daughter found herself getting fuzzy which meant she was tired so she let her sleep. Before she knew it, it was time to pick up Alex. Olivia drove to the school and waited in the loop for Alex to come out the building. As soon as she saw him her heart leaped with Joy until she saw Fitz come and scoop him up. Quickly Olivia put her car in park and went over to Fitz and Alex.

"Fitz what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at work." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's the thing about being a boss, you make your own hours." He said carrying Alex to his Maserati and letting him buckle himself inside.

"Well you could've told me that you were going to pick him up and save me the trip of coming all the way to his school," Olivia said starting to raise her voice.

"You seemed busy so I was going to let you finish what you were doing! Plus I broke my phone." Fitz said making no expression but saying everything.

"Are you really mad at me right now!? I should be the one... I am the one that's mad. You left me hanging this morning and now this!"

"Well, it seems that you more than made up for it this afternoon. I see you're reverting back to your old ways." Fitz said moving to the other side of his car to hop in.

"What?" She said generally confused.

"I'll see you at the house Olivia." With that, he got into his car and drove away."

She stood there for about another minute before going back to her car ignoring the stares of everyone else.

When she made it back to the house, she slammed the front door and charged over to Fitz and turning his bar stool around to face her.

"What do you mean going back to my old ways?" Olivia screamed at him.

"Our son is right over there so I would suggest you tone it down a few notches." He said with a serious face.

"Then let's take this to the bedroom." Fitz followed Olivia down the hall to their bedroom before walking inside and locking the door behind them. "NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!"

"Did you at least use protection?" Fitz said stalking closer towards her.

"What?" She said scrunching her face up.

"Did you use protection when you fucked another man in my house?" Fitz said grabbing her chin to force her to look at him.

She could smell the scotch on his breath. "Who are you talking about? Are you drunk right now?" She pushed his hands off of her but he grabbed her shoulders.

"I would never endanger my son by driving drunk are you fucking kidding me. I had a few drinks, yes. I called you earlier and what I heard on the line didn't please me. Did you enjoy it?"

"I didn't fuck another man Fitz!"

"Then why did I hear you moaning on the phone and some British asshole telling you that he was going to go deeper. By the sounds of it, it sounded like you enjoyed it."

"What!? I was with my instructor Fitz! We were working on different positions for my yoga. I wasn't fuckin him you asshole. You always jump to conclusions this is why I'm so tired of having to deal with you when you are here. It's like you don't notice me and when you do, it's because you're horny or need me to pull a favor. I'm not Mellie Fitz so stop treating me like I'm another prize you won. I'm not your slave, I'm not your sex toy, and I'm sure as hell not your damn wife! Not with the way you've been treating me. Everything started out so great with us and then you took over B6-13 and you've changed. You didn't listen to me when I told you not to take it. You never listen to me, it's like you look right through me." At this point, Olivia started crying and shook away Fitz's arms around her. She went to sit on the bed.

Fitz went in front of her and kneeled down taking her hands in his. "Liv, please look at me." When she didn't he asked again, "Liv baby, look at me..please." Olivia still looked down to her feet. Fitz sighed and kissed the top of her head. He went to his in home office and made a quick call.

"Yes call off the dogs on this Christian guy. Yes and make sure Philip doesn't get discharged. He and I need to have a chat. Make it happen!" With that, he hung up the phone.

Little did he know, someone was listening.

* * *

When he finished up his call he walked over to his son in the living room who was playing with his sister.

"Hey kiddo," he said to his son but gave Maddy a kiss on the head.

"Are you and mommy okay?" Alex said with a sad look.

"Yes we are, why do you say that?" Fitz said leaning into his son a little more.

"I hear you guys yelling all the time. I don't like it."

Fitz sighed before responding, "Sometimes when you love someone, you argue with them because you love them so much. You just want them to see things the way you do and it can cause problems when they don't understand. I love your mother, I love you, and I love your sister. You guys make me feel complete and I couldn't ask for better people. Do you understand?"

"I think so but I love you too daddy." Alex reached over and hugged fitz.

Olivia walked into the living room while finishing putting on her bracelets to complete her outfit. When Fitz peeked at her, he gave her a wink and she half smiled in return.

"Okay buddy your mommy and I have to go out to a social party tonight but I want you to be on your best behavior with Lucia. We won't be back until later"

"Okay!" He smiled brightly while holding his sister's hand.

"This means when she says it's bedtime, it's bedtime! You have to listen to her. We will see you in the morning pumpkin." Olivia smiled as she walked over to play with his hair.

"Okay just leave already!" He yelled laughing.

Fitz stood up and looked at Olivia before whispering, "I love the red, it makes you look delicious." He squeezed her bottom quickly before heading back to their room to change.

When he finished changing they left the house in his car to go to the party. Carter, Fitz's friend, and Carol's husband is a senator. Part of the reason they attended the party was that Fitz is trying to mingle with people so he can try to run for Governor of Vermont. This party was a big step in doing just that. Everything was going well with everyone until he saw Olivia already gulping down her 5th drink in the last 2 hours. He excused himself from a conversation with a member of Congress to go to her. She was in the corner talking to none other than Jake Ballard. He was able to pick up the last part of the conversation, "I must say you look ravishing tonight Liv." Olivia just laughed and patted his shoulder. Fitz finally reached them and put an arm tightly around her waist.

"Is there a problem Ballard?" Fitz said staring into his eyes.

"No I was just complimenting your wife's appearance," Jake responded.

"Well how about you focus on your own wife. Did you do what I asked you earlier?"

"Yes Fitz I did."

"That's sir or Grant to you, Friends call me Fitz. Employees or anyone below my status, call me Mr. Grant. Now if you'll excuse us."

Fitz walked through the mansion until he found a hall where they could be alone in. He finally let go of her waist to face her. She took another swig of her drink. Fitz grabbed her cup before she could finish it.

"You are making a fool of yourself and of me right now. You need to stop with the drinks." He said quietly but it was just as menacing.

"I dideenn even have many fiss." She said slurring her words.

"Good god, you're drunk. Are you fucking kidding me right now? I'm trying to run for governor and you're doing this today. Do I need to bring you home or can you not speak for the rest of the evening?"

"I got thisss." She giggled with a hiccup and swayed a little before he grabbed her.

"Don't speak at all or until I tell you too."

They walked back to where the crowd was and fitz held Olivia tightly against him and avoided the people that wanted to talk to her. He found Carter and went over to him.

"Hey dude!" Fitz said smiling to his friend.

"Hey my main man! What's going on?" Carter said.

Carter was 47 years old and has smooth dark brown hair. He was a bit taller than Fitz and a little more muscular. His eyes were also a lighter shade of blue.

"Just here enjoying your party! It's great. I was telling Olivia here that we should invite you and Carol over to our place sometime for a little dinner. Right olivia?" Fitz squeezed her side for her to speak.

"Yesss that would be great." She said with only a little slur. Fitz hoped it wasn't detectable.

"Oh Olivia sweetie how are the kids? You look just as good as the day Fitz introduced me to you." Carter reached for her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

"They're good. Good. Good." She didn't realize she said it three times.

"Yes they are good!" Fitz said to make it less awkward.

"Well Fitz let me know of a day and we can surely plan something. All of us." Carter gave him his signature smile and handshake. He added a hug and leaned into Fitz's ear. "You might want to get her home before she causes a scene. People might talk." He leaned out of the embrace. "Night you two." He walked away.

* * *

Fitz walked Olivia back to the car and slammed the doors. When they got back home he didn't even bother to carry her back to the room. He went straight into the master bedroom and took off all of his clothes before grabbing his stash of scotch that was hidden in the nightstand. A few minutes later Olivia joined him in the room and started taking off all of her clothes. She stood before Fitz in all her Glory, naked.

"Fitz, come to me." She said curling her finger at him.

"You're drunk, go to bed," Was his response before he took another sip of his scotch feeling it loosen him up.

"But I want you and I need a shower so how about you join me," Olivia said as she turned around swaying her hips all the way to the bathroom. She knew what it did to him.

Fitz took one more swig of his scotch chugging it all down before he stood up off the bed. He couldn't deny her, he can never deny her. He walked to the bathroom with his penis in full attention.

"This doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you for what you did tonight." He whispered intoxicatingly in her ear when he reached her.

"Yes I know, but it's fun." She said before kissing him hard. All of their emotions were coming out in this kiss. She could feel her lip starting to bleed from him biting it so hard.

"God I love you." He said to her as he put her on top of the counter.

"I love you too." She said as she guided his penis to her vagina. Right where it belonged. Fitz went so hard into her she thought she was going to die. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. She scratched his back from holding it too hard surely leaving marks and Fitz held onto her for dear life, not stopping once.

Within only a few minutes she came hard on him which caused him to spill his seed deep inside of her. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes before she got up to start the shower without another word. When they looked into each other's eyes, there was loss and there was love. The pull for them to forgive was strong. But, not strong enough.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up first and didn't see Lucia anywhere so she decided to check her room. When she walked inside she screamed so loud she could've broken a window. Fitz and the guards came running to where she was and Fitz hugged her to shield her away from the scene.

"You did this! It's all your fucking fault! Get away from me!" Olivia screamed as pushed him off of her and left to go check on the kids.

"Sir." Oscar said handing him a piece of paper with a letter on it that laid over Lucia's lifeless body.

It read:

* * *

***TBC*** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much I spent typing it haha. Again sorry for any grammatical errors. Sorry for not making their sex scene a big scene in this chapter. A few things to think about as always:

 _What happened to Lucia? They finally had sex and a little moment of looking into each other's eyes. Who is Christian? Where and what happened to Philip? What did Jake do? Who really is this Carter? Fitz is running for Governor, how will he do it? What accident happened? Who heard Fitz on the phone?_

 _ **What did that paper say?!**_

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N*** Thank you guys for the reviews it keeps me writing. Don't give up on Olitz yet, they'll pull through. Things just need to happen first. Hope you enjoy

 **Chapter 3**

It read:

 _I killed the owl, it hooted too much._

Fitz read it over and over again in his head trying to find a meaning to it. Nothing was making sense. Who would kill Lucia?

"Sir what do you want us to do?" Tom spoke up moving towards Fitz.

For a second Fitz held a face of sorrow towards the woman who has been there for his kids. The woman that never left his family's side. But then, his face went unreadable. A cold blank stare. He looked to Tom.

"Oscar please leave the room." Fitz said not once taking his eyes off Tom.

"As you wish Sir, I'll be down the hall." Oscar then left the room closing the door behind him.

"Sir-" Tom started before Fitz cut him off.

"Do you think it's who I think it is?"

"Who might that be?"

"Eli. He has a motive. He never truly wanted me to be in charge. It was for Oliva, just handed to her on a silver platter. I had to fight to take it from her and when I did, he fanished. He wants to ruin me. He could know about my running for governor and wants to destroy every chance I get." He said pacing the room.

"Sir no one knows about you running that's outside of the circle you're in. It has to be someone close to you that did this. Someone who you look right in the eye. They're right under your nose."

"I don't know who that would be. It has to be Eli. He knows what I did to Philip, his little henchman. To really try to get Philip into my house without me knowing?" He scoffs, "He must think I'm a fool. I'm always two steps ahead of him. But this," he says pointing to Lucia who was shot dead on her bed, "this is clever. We need to stage her death. No cops, no nothing. I can't run if people think a person was murdered in my house. We need to dig up dirt on her or create something that could allude people to believing she was involved in some sort of hostile group."

"Suicide?"

"No-No that's too clumsy. Find out what you can about Lucia and in the meantime, preserve her body. I need to figure out who did this."

"Okay," Tom simply replied.

With that, Fitz left the room. As he walked down the hallway to head to his office he heard Olivia in the room with Alex. He leaned in close to the door frame to listen.

"Is everything okay Mommy?" Alex said in his sleepy voice.

"Yes..everything will be. Mommy will make you breakfast this morning. How does that sound?" Olivia said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Where's Lucia? She said she would make me my favorite omelet this morning. She promised and I don't like people breaking their promises."

"Lucia..she..she.. Had to leave this morning to handle some business with her own family."

"But aren't we her family?"

"We are like her family but her real family is back at her home."

"Hm okay mommy."

"You know I love you right pumpkin?"

"Yes and I love you too mommy."

Fitz walked away from the door after that and made his way to his office. The first call he made was out to his company to postpone any business trips for the next few weeks. The second call was to a secure line.

"Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Hey, it's me. I need to see Philip today. It's urgent. I also need a few agents at my house to take care of a situation for me."

"What kind of situation?"

"Python."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No."

The line went dead. Fitz walked into the kitchen to be overwhelmed with the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Hey good morning little man!" He said beaming and giving his son a kiss on his head, "How's my little girl." He said smiling at her and kissing both her cheeks in a playful manner causing her to laugh. Fitz hesitantly walked over to Olivia tried to kiss her lips but was met with her cheek.

"Alex! Grab your plate." Olivia said ignoring Fitz's sign of defeat.

"Olivia we need to talk." Fitz said following her every movement around the kitchen.

"What's there to say Fitz. The fact that you took a job I didn't want you to take and now my family is paying the consequences."

"It's my family too and I took it to save you from yourself Liv. You couldn't handle it."

"That's funny because I seem to remember that there's a dead person in our guest room that I now have to explain to my son he won't be seeing her again." Olivia said in a forced whisper.

"Olivia I'm going to find out who did this! I think it was to ruin my chances of running."

Olivia scoffs before saying, "of course, it always ends up being about you."

"What? It was never about me! I did all of this for you! I saved you from turning into the monster your father is. I'm doing all I can to try to keep this family together so cut me some damn slack."

"Daddy said a curse word mommy." Alex said while chugging down his food.

"Not now Alex!" Fitz yelled at Alex.

"Don't yell at my son!"

"You always make me seem like an outsider in my own house Liv. I just wish things were back to the way they were years ago."

"You mean before you came to _save me_ from myself." She put air quotes.

"If it would've prevented all of this, then yes!"

"So you regret everything in this room." She said hinting at the kids.

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"AT THIS POINT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I KNOW!" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs and Madison started crying.

Olivia walked over to madison and scooped her up trying to hush her. "See what you did?"

"Always so quick to blame. I'll just see you all later." Fitz walked to the front door slamming it behind him as he left.

Olivia sighed while turning to look at Alex who was now playing with his food pouting his lips.

"Alex," Olivia called to him softly but he ran from the island stool and straight to his room. Olivia let out a stream of tears unable to hold it anymore while she bounced Madison up and down.

Fitz arrived at the hospital and walked straight to the front desk with Tom and Oscar trailing behind him. A nurse looked up and gasped at who she saw. The former president Grant. SHe tried to fix herself before he reached her desk and put on a bi smile.

"Hey what can I do for you sir?" She said leaning forwards.

"Hi I'm here to see an old friend of mine. His name is Philip Heldrich. I heard about his accident last week and I had to come see him." Fitz said putting on his charmer smile hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

She went back to her computer and searched the name before turning back to Fitz. "Yes he's here in E12, I can have someone take you to him?"  
"That would be most appreciated, thanks."

Once Fitz arrived at the room, he walked inside shutting the door leaving Tom and Oscar waiting.

"Hello." Fitz said walking closer to Philip.

Philip was lying down on the hospital bed with oxygen going up his his nose through a nose mask. He had several clear bruises on his face and cut marks on his arms. Once he heard Fitz's voice he began to shiver looking at him.

"What do you want from me? I thought we were done. I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your boy." Philip said pleadingly.

"It's not about that. I need you to send a message to Eli for me."

"Eli?"

"Yes. He was the one that sent you to take my boy last year. Then I, found you last week trying to get into my house posing as a yoga instructor?"

"I'm just doing what I'm told man. I didn't even go so can you leave me be please. I won't come by again I promise." Philip said starting to cry.

"You see," Fitz said walking closer to Philip, "I don't like promises, they can be broken. What're words without actions you know. When my boy was taken from me for a week, you can't imagine how shitty I felt. That wasn't cool man and then it took me this long to find you because you were clumsy."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this."

Fitz let out a hearty laugh, "But you did because you then followed that same man to come after my wife! That crossed a double line and for that you have to pay."

"Please I'll do anything! Don't kill me!"

"Oh I won't kill you, you'll kill yourself."

"What?"

Fitz went over to the drawers where they kept the needles and held it in his face. "I found out you had a drug problem. They won't suspect it was me if you stab yourself with a needle in your arm druggie. It's what your history says anyways. They won't believe I did it, I'm too innocent to hurt anyone. I'm too respected. They won't trust a druggie over me."

"Please." Philip said crying harder.

"You will do this to yourself because if you don't, that pretty little family of yours will pay. A life for a life right?" Fitz said putting the needle in his hands."

"The system is so corrupt."

"No, Eli is corrupt and you following him...you following him makes you just as bad."

"I can't do this. Please leave my family alone I beg of you."  
"You couldn't leave my family alone! Do this or I will have my guy who's just a speed dial away from killing your wife and son. Poor Luke, he won't get to see his 7th birthday." Fitz reached into his pocket and started fiddling with his phone. "Your choice."

Philip ran his hand through his dark hair and taking deep breaths, "Ok. Don't touch my family please."

Fitz stood up straight and smacked his free hand over Philip's shoulder, "That's the spirit. I would say it was nice knowing you but it wasn't."

Fitz started walking out the room with a smirk on his face but not before he heard the strangled breaths from Philip.

Olivia finished dropping off Alex at school and she planned to take Madison on a stroll in the park.

"You ready to go Maddy?" Olivia said in a sweet voice.

The drive to the park was short. Once she parked, she went to grab the stroller from the storage unit in the car to put Madison in. As she started assembling the storage, her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screensaver and starting back at her was Fitz's photo. Sighing she declined the call before going back to the stroller that was now ready for Madison to be placed in. Her phone ran again. This time she picked up.

"What Fitz?" She said in a tired tone.

"Hey I just got home to see you weren't back yet from dropping Alex off. Where are you?"

"It's a nice day and I wanted to be away from the house so I'm at the park with Madison."

"Oh? How's that going?"

"It's not going. I haven't even put her in the stroller yet!"

"Olivia calm down okay."

Olivia took a deep breath before responding, "Sorry."

"It's alright, look I know a lot if happening right now. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about...you know who." He knows he can't say it over the phone.

"Yeah..yeah I know. It's just that recently I've just been going through some issues of my own."

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"I do but I don't think I want to. At least not until I make sense of it." She started to lean against her car.

"I just want us to get through this Liv. I don't like fighting with you, it breaks my heart everytime."

"I know," there was pause, "Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"I still love you. You know that right?"

He chuckled, "Yes and I love you too Liv. No matter what, I will always love you."

The line went quiet before Olivia spoke, "I should uh get back to Maddy so she gave get her Vitamin D."

"Nothing wrong with getting D." They both erupted in laughter.

"You're incorrigible Mr. Grant."

"And you love it Mrs. Grant. Everything will be taken care of, I promise."

"I know. I really have to go, we can talk later."

"Sounds good. Bye and give Maddy a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face. Things will get better she thought. After an hour stroll the park with Madison she decided it was time to head back to the car. But not before she ran into Carter who was on a run.

"Oh hey Olivia!" Carter said taking off his headphones and slowing down in front of Madison's stroller.

"Hey Carter," she walked over to give him a polite hug.

"Hi little Madison," He rubbed her little head before looking back to Olivia, "Are you feeling better from last night?"

She partially can't even remember last night but she plays along, "Oh yeah I am. Thanks for asking."

He eyes her suspiciously, "Well I told Fitz to take you home just before something happened that wouldn't be good for anyone."

Olivia's face went blank, "I-"

"Tell Fitz to call me about getting help with the Governor's position. Especially after what happened this morning."

"What-what happened this morning?" Olivia said becoming worried. She started twiddling her fingers quickly.

"Your helper right? I heard she's no more."

"What? How did you know about that?" Olivia said starting to go back to the stroller.

"I know everything that happens. I'm the eye around here. Since Fitz want's to run, I need to know every inch of your lives. That includes what happens in your house."

"You're spying on us?"

"Not in that way, I just hear about what happens and poor Flora."

"Lucia." Olivia corrected him sternly.

"Lucia..right. It's a shame, I heard she talked too much. Shouldn't be a bad thing that she's gone. However the optics might look at it differently."

"What exactly did you hear about her?"

He froze of a second squinting his eyes at her, "She quit her job with you guys and moved back with her family to Mexico. Apparently it was too much for her."

"Her family is in Ecuador."

"Same difference. Anyways tell him to call me. I'll see you guys around. Bye Madison."

Olivia didn't move until Carter jogged down the path opposite to her. She couldn't help but feel like that was the strangest encounter she's had today.

Once home Olivia checks her watch and it read 12pm meaning her yoga session with Christian was starting soon. She rushed Maddy to her room nearly bumping into Fitz who was coming out his office.

"Liv what's the rush?"

"Christian is going to be here soon and I have to take a shower and change." She yelled from Madison's room.

"He's coming today as well?" He asked scrunching his face.

"Yeah. We're working on my form a little more."

Fitz didn't respond but he followed her to their room as she haphazardly striped her clothes and ran to the shower. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish which didn't take long.

When she came back out she quickly put on a sports bra and spandex. She started to leave but not before she heard Fits speak.

"Whoa whoa whoa you're not wearing that."

"Seriously, you can't dictate what I wear."

"Nobody can look at my wife in that but me."

"Look if you have such a problem with my yoga sessions. Why don't you join in or watch. Madison went to sleep so we won't have to worry about her.

Fitz considered it for a moment, "I'll just observe today."

"Okay," Olivia said smiling.

Fitz quickly stood and rushed towards her to plant a kiss to her lips which she gladly gave back.

"By the way, Carter wanted me to tell you to calm him."

"Wait, you saw Carter today?"

"Yeah he was jogging at the park."

"That's funny because Carter doesn't jog. He said he hates running. Did he say anything else?"

"He said rumors were spreading about Lucia. That she went back to her home country."

"Yes."

"We both know that's not true."

"I had to take care of her not being here somehow."

"Seems he bought into it."

"Just becareful, know what you're doing. Being command isn't all fun in games."

"I'm learning that, yes." He chuckled.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Well Mr. Grant, ready for some yoga fun?"

"Yes I am. I'll just call Carter later."

They both walked to the foyer and Olivia opened the door to be greeted with the handsome Christian Grey yet again.

"Why hello again Ms. Olivia. Ready for today's session?"

"Yes!" Olivia responded Cheerfully.

Fitz felt a bit out of place as Christian didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. He just treaded along following him and Olivia upstairs to the yoga flat. Olivia went ahead of them and bent over to fix two yoga mats on the floor. Fitz eyed Christian and caught him checking Olivia out, right in front of him.

Fitz cleared his throat, "So Christian, how long have you been living in Vermont?"

"Oh uh about 7 months now so not too long." Christian was now looking at Fitz.

"Yeah that's not long at all." Fitz continued to stare him down.

"Okay I'm ready."

"Okay. Excuse me for asking but Mr. Grant are you just going to sit and watch the whole time? It's a little distracting."

"Much like my wife's choice of clothing it seems."

"Fitz," Olivia said warningly.

"I'm just saying." Fitz said innocently.

"Fitz why don't you go make us some smoothies. Did you like the one I made you last time Christian?"

"I was delicious." Something about the way he said that bothered Fitz but he knew better than to argue.

"Okay then I'll go make some." Fitz left hesitating on staying.

The rest of the session Fitz stayed quiet watching as this man got close to his Olivia. He had to trust her and not let his insecurities of jealousy get in the way of them again. Even though he didn't like how they were practically all over each other and he was touching her. He kept calm and he knew she would appreciate it. He needed to show her that he was trying. Once the sessions was over Christian asked to use the restroom leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

"Thank you for not causing a scene. I really appreciate it. You see, nothing happens" Her smile lit up his heart to the point where he thought it would break into billions of pieces.

"I'm trying for you. I really want us to get back to the way we were despite all of the troubles we've been through. Part of that is me not controlling you. I'm really trying for you baby. Now is the time we need to be united more than ever" Fitz pulled her into his arms and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Olivia clung to him with all her might. Loving the smell and feel of him in her arms. Fitz's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he answered it grabbing hold of her hand with his free hand.

"Hello?" Fitz said.

"Yes Fitz, it's Carter. I told your dear wife Olivia to tell you to call me but it's been a few and I just thought that I'd call myself." Olivia let go of Fitz's hand and whispered that she had to go get ready to pick up alex since it was a half day at his school. They kissed and she left to lead Christian out the house first.

"What did you need?"

"I just called to talk about Lucia."

"Oh you heard about her leaving. It's tragic." Fitz said trying to sound emotional. The crazy thing is, Fitz didn't even create this lie.

"Right. You know people going out with a BANG seems to stir up a lot of issues. I wouldn't want the public getting the wrong idea about the guy I'm vetting."

Fitz stayed silent.

"It's all about the image Fitzy boy. Anything that happens at your house must never leave your house, do you understand me."

"Yes I understand but I'm also not in charge of what she wants to do with her life." He stuffed his hand in one of his pockets.

"We both know that isn't true. As her boss, You are in COMMAND. She must follow your rules. Any incident that arises must be reported to me. I'm not to be second fiddle. That won't end well."

"No, I don't believe it will."

"I hate to cut you off Fitz but I'll let you get back to what you're doing. Talk to you soon ad remember, the woods would be very silent if no birds sang there."

When the line went dead Fitz kept playing the last thing he said in his head over and over again. What does that mean?

 **TBC**

***A/N*** Yes I know Fitz killing someone is extreme however it helps to show the development of his character in the last 8 years that he has been command. He became stronger or perhaps weaker to the power of it.

Things to think about as always: Did Eli really do this? Olivia and Fitz are bonding again and fixing their marriage slowly, will that last? Christian seems a little bit skeptical of things or perhaps he knows too much. What will happen next? Will the pieces fall into place? Who really created that lie that Lucia left?

 **Til next time**


	4. Chapter 4

*****A/N*** Warning of a short and mediocre chapter. My apologies ahead of time. The next one will be better.**

 **Chapter 4**

Once Christian was halfway out the door he spoke, "You know you should really tell me about that smoothie recipe. I'm sure you have all the answers to how it comes out so perfectly."

"Just some fruit and a little yogurt. It's nothing too out of the normal," Olivia held onto the doorknob silently wanting him to just leave.

"It's odd how no birds sing near your home when there are some trees. However, quietness doesn't last forever." He paused " I'll see you next time Olivia." With that, he walked away.

Olivia shut the door to be met with Fitz who was walking towards her. "How about we have Oscar pick up Alex so you and I can go out for some lunch." Fitz put his hands in his pockets eyeballing her hard. He was hoping Olivia would catch his deeper meaning.

"Oscar doesn't know how to take care of a child, Besides, we could all go out for a family lunch instead?"

"No. It needs to just be us two. I think it would be a great time to talk about... things."

Olivia sighed and gave no response so he continued.

"I really miss us just being able to talk and laugh without an argument in tow. I want us to get back to that. I want us."

"There will always be an us. It's just been so hard with raising Maddy and Alex. Then what with happened with Lucia... it's just all so much. I left DC to not on edge anymore but it just seems like that's all I can be. Just bad news."

"Can I trust you not to be mad at me?"

"Well, it certainly depends on what you've done."

"I think your father has something to do with all of this."

Olivia's face went frozen, "Fitz this isn't funny. My father hasn't talked to me in the 8 years we've been together and I have reason to believe he might even be dead."

"You see, he doesn't die. He can't die because no matter how hard we all try to end him, he just keeps coming back. Make no mistake, I know he has to do something with this."

"Fitz I don't think my father has to do with any of this."

"Live just think about it. Remember years ago when he tried to save you from being command by bringing me back to you? But he really wanted it back for himself. He slowly tried to manipulate all of us. But I had the upper hand and now I'm in charge. Mellie's 2nd term ended and now he may be out for blood. He has no power. Nothing. Not even you." Olivia went over to comfort Fitz, placing his cheeks in her warm hands. He leaned into her touch and placed his hands on his waist.

"My father...has nothing to do with this. This is something else. It has to be. My father would never hurt anyone innocent just to spite us."

Fitz scoffed in response.

"See I knew this would all be too much. It's getting to your head. It's why I should've stayed as command. I was doing just fine." Olivia removed her hands from his cheeks and he was met with the instant cool air it left.

"I'm doing just fine handling this. You were the one ruining the relationships around you. I helped you and I know what I'm doing. You let too much power go to your head. It was controlling you like you were its-"

"Bitch?"

Fitz sighed, "You know that's not what I meant."

"You know what Fitz, it's like all you ever seem to do is make my life seem like it's so bad. Like I'm so weakling that needs to be saved. My FATHER has nothing to do with this. He's not even in Vermont."

"But he is."

"He's what?" Olivia's face morphed into confusion.

"We put tabs on him a long time ago on his where abouts. He's very much alive and he's 100 percent in Vermont. Why? I don't know but it seems skeptical that he comes back right before Lucia died."

"He's different. He cares now. I didn't see that before but I do now."

"No Olivia. He cares about power more than his own flesh and blood."

Olivia shook her head, "Let me talk to him."

"What?"

"I want to see and talk to my father. Where is he?"

"I don't think-"

"I don't care what you think right now. If you want your proof that my father DIDN'T do this. Let me talk to him."

"You're going to have to find your own way. We can't risk that sort of attention."

"It's my father Fitz."

"Yeah who's also a criminal in many ways."

"Like we all aren't criminals."

"I have to to get something off my chest."

"What is it?"

Fitz didn't know how to get the fact that he killed Philip off his chest. If he was being honest, he hasn't forgotten about the fact he killed a man. Even though Philip deserved it, Fitz needed to tell Olivia. He felt that she just had to know so he could feel better.

"I did something that..I-"

"You can tell me Fitz. Please talk to me."

"I kil-"

"Sir, there's someone at the door for you. Should I let him in?" Oscar asked from his door post.

Before Fitz could walk to the door, Olivia brought him into a deep embrace that he wholeheartedly gave back. They Hugged for what seemed like forever. Their heartbeats matched and Olivia rested her face in the crook of his neck. There she stood on her tippy toes hugging him like it was their last embrace.

"I know that look. You don't have to tell me." She whispered into his ear before she ended their hug.

On the way to the door, Fitz kept stealing glances at Olivia. He felt like he didn't deserve her. After he became command he should've left and let her live her life out. She was too perfect for him. I t broke his heart every time he made her mad but it made him 10 times happier when they made up. She was his world and nothing could change that. He pushed the door to reveal none other than Eli Pope.

"Hello," Eli said with a devilish grin.

It's funny how they were just talking about him and now he shows up at their doorstep.

"What're you doing here?" Fitz said clenching his jaw.

"Dad?" Olivia came running to the door stopping behind Fitz's hand that held her back.

"Olivia, you guys are in danger. I suggest you let me in."

"Yeah from you! I know why you're really here. Your henchmen Philip said it all. Now you have the audacity to show up on my doorstep."

"There's no time for these foolish boy games of who has the bigger dick right now Fitzgerald. Philip wasn't of any importance to me. That wasn't my doing. I was something much bigger."

"Who?" Olivia chimed in.

"He's lying. He always lies."

"I don't know who they are yet but-"

"Of course you don't know," Fitz said dripping with sarcasm.

"Look do you want my help or not because if we want to talk about this. It can't be here. This place is tapped."

"What do you mean it's tapped?"

"They're listening right now is what I mean."

"That's impossible. I get this place checked every week by trained professionals."

"Someone is listening so I can't say much but if you want to take a chance on me and not drown in the scandals that are about to surface, then follow me out. Right now!" Eli turned to walk back to his waiting black car.

Fitz glanced at Olivia before walking over to the black car. Olivia stayed behind and walked back into the house leaning against the door staring into nothing.

Once Fitz sat in the Car with Eli he slammed a file on his lap.

"You came to the car because you wanted to know, so now you can know. Open it."

Fitz quickly went to open the files and saw photos of Carter meeting at a park with Jake.

"What does this mean?"

"What does this? What does this mean he asks! This means that your friend Carter is up to no good."

"How am I to trust what you say?"

"You don't have to trust me, you just have to trust the photos little bird."

Fitz slammed the file closed, "This isn't enough. I need more evidence. This must be a joke. You could've easily planted this"

"What about this?"

Eli reached into a small box and pulled out a copy of the hospital records and camera footage of Fitz walking into Philips hospital room.

"Before you say anything else, there's more where this came from. I want Carter dead as well as your dream to become governor. It's dumb and unrealistic. It won't happen, give up."

"You're just desperate for control. You know you won't release it."

"Try me. You may think you have me figured out but with this, I'm just that much more in charge thank you have ever been. I'm taking back what's mine. Without Carter in the picture, we can get back to the lives we want. With me becoming command again and you win by having a clean legacy and not going to jail for the murder of Philip. You wouldn't want Olivia to raise two kids by herself and for you to miss out on your children's lives. You worked so hard to get here. Now I know you'll make the right choice."

Fitz didn't know how to reply so he walked out the car but not before Eli called out his name.

"Feel free to keep this copy because I have plenty of copies."

Fitz just slammed the door and walked back to his house's entrance and turned towards the two security guards, "Next time Eli Pope comes to visit, don't let him get up the driveway."

***A/N*** I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter but college is kicking my ass. I'm sorry if it wasn't much but I'm open to ideas. I promise the next chapter will have more detail and Olitz family moments. Let me know your thoughts on tonight's episode. Olivia's MOM!?

Things to think about: What will Fitz decide to do? What is Carter up to with Jake? Is Christian a little too much? Who really is this Christian? Did Eli kill Lucia? What did Eli do and who is he involved with? Does Olivia really know what Fitz did?


End file.
